1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assembly apparatus and an electronic device utilizing the assembly apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvement in performance, electronic devices, such as server systems, require a plurality of function modules, for example, data storage modules and power supply modules. Generally, these function modules provide good performance and have larger dimensions. These functional modules are electrically connected to the motherboard of the electronic device via a plurality of connectors. However, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble the larger function modules because the function modules are larger and heavier. When the function modules are disassembled inappropriately, the connectors and the motherboard may be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.